


The Killer Queen

by lakemonsters



Category: Devil May Cry 3 - Fandom
Genre: Car music, Gen, Roadtrip, Sibling squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't like Vergil's choice in car music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer Queen

Whose idea was it to go on this trip together in the first place?

With one car, one stereo and a whole lot of arguments in between. Music is one of them because Vergil likes listening to Queen while Dante prefers the stronger, testosterone-heavy stuff. One says - let's go with Nickelback. Another replies - over my dead half-demon body. It doesn't take rocket science to know who said what. Beyond the identical faces, they have nothing in common.

"I just saw you tap your fingers to this fucking song!" 

Dante says triumphantly and points at his older brother, moving even closer to slip his finger up a nostril. He isn't surprised at all when his hand is shoved away and his face, punched soon after. The car swerves left, right owning the jangly road.

"Don't you ever do that again." Vergil rolls his eyes and goes back to sulking, mourning the death of brain cells due to this mindless music.

"Look we can switch to your music of choice, ten to one. After ten songs of from my collection I let you listen to one song from yours, ok?" Dante feels very smart right now.

"Moron. You think I'd agree with that and let you torture me with your senseless, stupid and plebian choice of music?! Who died and made you stereo commando, anyway?" Vergil glares at his twin.

"Look it's really not up for discussion. This is my car."

"I'm paying for the gas, that keeps this junk heap running."

Vergil has a point. A big one.

"Brother, we are three hours away from our destination, can we just not FIGHT!?"

"If you don't want to argue then put the disc, my disc back on!"

Dante's grip on the steering wheel tightens and he bites his lip before blurting it all out -- "I hate Queen! I can't stand the fucking band, okay?! So stop making me listen to them!"

There is silence. An ominous feeling settling inside the car. And after what seems like forever -- Vergil finally speaks. "Stop the car."

Oh, Dante's more curious than freaked out by this sudden mood swing. This is Vergil after all, the king of ever-changing moods. "What are you up to, Vergil?"

"Get out..." Vergil leads the way and reaches to the backseat where Yamato is resting. "And take your sorry excuse for a weapon with you. NOW." Of course he's referring to Rebellion, insulting it along the way. 

Now the scene makes Dante wonder whether he should laugh or cry? Or maybe, both. "What exactly are we doing?" he steps out of the car and hikes his sword over one shoulder before walking cockily behind Vergil.

"Settling this... I win, you take back what you said and listen to my music. You win, and we listen to Nickel-fucking-back all you want. Intiendes?"

"Oh this is going to be fun..." Dante's already baring one fang.

And so it goes - like the clash of Titans over the fate of their land; powerful brothers up at arms in the name of music and honor. One fights for the right of new rock and the other defends the legacy of the great Freddie Mercury. They give both heart, soul...and then some.

 

Vergil parks in front of a mansion owned by a friend - he is smiling. He reaches over to shove Dante in order to wake him up. "Get out, we're here." Dante feigns sleep, but does not fake the headache he's suffering from. No, it isn't the big gash on his forehead that is causing the discomfort. Not that at all.

It is that blasted song and that Vergil's singing to, that GETS to him. This is how he knows that his older brother's gone off his rocker. This is how he knows. he begs for him to shut up. 

"PLEASE stop singing!"

As if Vergil will ever listen to the likes of him.

Instead the older twin starts whistling as he takes out his bag from the back seat.


End file.
